My first Sokaang Fic
by Lalabobo123
Summary: Aang has let go of Katara for about a month now, and now he is eyeing Sokka. He becomes depressed because of Sokka's love for other people. Rated T for safeness
1. His new love

It has been a month since Aang has let Katara go... and is eyeing Sokka now. Rated M for Lemon/Lime action in later chapters ;O

**Don't own avatar, sokang, lemon/lime action, or any of that. But damn I wish I did :P**

The sun was rising. Twilight was chasing away the darkness of night. Birds flew over the new morning. It was a rather cold morning, on that matter, especially in this area of the Earth Kingdom. It was near the ocean, a part of the Earth Kingdom that was the closest to the southern water tribe, which caused it to be colder in the morning than usual.

Aang had just awoken (unwillinginly, he still did not want to get up, though, he was still on the back of his bison, attempting to get back to sleep, but unable because of the cold air, causing him to shiver annoyingly.

"Ugh…" He said as he rolled over, hoping that he would be able to become warmer if he was on his other side.

But he couldn't roll over. There was something in the way…

He opened his eyes. There, right next to him, was Sokka sleeping peacefully in his water tribe sleeping bag. Aang awkwardly had his arm around Sokka's center. Aang's eyes wide open now, he saw that Sokka began to wake up himself, and he noticed what Aang was doing. He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Aang… what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Aang's face completely turned red. He jumped up and backed away several feet, and began to frantically stutter in his explanation. "Ahh…. W-well… you see… I-I was sleeping… And I guess I g-got cold or… or maybe I was having a d-dream or something… but then I kind of… rolled over on you or something?" Aang spoke in a fast tone that was hard to understand and laughed what he hoped was a normal laugh to try to shake away the awkward feeling.

Sokka looked at him with a one eyebrow up, one eyebrow down face. "Okay…" Sokka said as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He had always slept with only his 'Underwear' (see cave of two lovers, scene 1) on ever since summer began several weeks before, even in such places as cold as where they were. He said that since it was summer, he wanted to get into suitable clothing so he didn't get overheated or anything. Katara worried about him, worried he would get a cold or something. Aang didn't mind at all. For quite a reason.

Aang had let go of Katara about a month before, the day he entered the Avatar State and controlled it… but also the day that the avatar line ended. Ever since he let her go to enter the Avatar state and control it, he didn't see what he saw in her before. Oddly, he seemed attracted to Sokka somehow…

He knew, of course, that Sokka would never feel the same way as Aang. Sokka had his own girls… Suki, Yue, Ty Lee… the girls so much better looking than Aang… This was the same feeling when Aang loved Katara, but she did not return the feeling back to him. It made him depressed, knowing that nobody he loved cared for him that way…

"Sokka…" Aang muttered to himself, looking blankly at the boy. He didn't know why, but muttering his lover's name seemed to ease his depression. Sokka, who was then putting on his clothes for the day, heard his name and turned towards Aang. "Hmm?" He said, a peach in his mouth, since he was already starting on his breakfast. "You say something?" He took the fruit out of his mouth as he finished dressing himself and began to eat it normally while leaning against Appa.

"It's… nothing…" Aang said, turning away sadly.


	2. A heartfelt sickness

It was midday and much warmer now. Aang had just finished his waterbending practice with Katara, and would soon start earthbending once again with Toph. To tell the truth, Aang was quite tired with all the training and running around all the time. He kind of wished he could just settle someplace. He really never wanted to be the Avatar.

He couldn't accept the fact that he really never could fall in love with somebody because of his occupation. _I wanted to be normal, _He thought, and looked over at Sokka once more. Sokka was doing pull ups on a nearby branch, grunting with each pull because of the heavy workout. Aang looked at him dreamily and sighed. _I can't be with him,_ He thought. _Besides, if I told him how I felt, he'd think I'd be crazy or something…_

Aang sighed, once again, and sniffed a little, either because he was a little sad about all these depressing thoughts, and the fact that the morning cold had gotten him a little bit sick. He felt a little bit dizzy in the head, which Katara quickly noticed.

"Aang…" She said softly, walking towards him after she had just finished her daily 5-hour waterbending workout. (She wanted to keep her 'phisique' and 'skills' as a master waterbender). Aang looked up over at her. She put her hand over his forehead to feel if he had a fever. "You don't look too good," Looking at him with her motherly eyes. "Do you feel sick at all?"

He was too tired to deny or argue at this time. "I am a little bit," He said, fixing his position so he could lay back on the grass, but couldn't quite do that without looking awkward next to his bison. "I just need a little sleep."

"Your temperature is very high," Katara said, standing up from her knelt position. Several yards away, Sokka was just finishing his own workout on the branch of the tree, and he jumped down with another grunt. "I did 40. 40!" He exclaimed proudly, wiping the sweat off his brow with his wrist. "I swear, I'm getting stronger every day." He made his hands into fists and placed them on his waist in a heroic-like position as he looked to the sky. "Somebody, I'll be good as any great water tribe warrior!"

Aang blushed. _Even hearing his voice gives me the chills, _He thought as he stood up, but fell down again because of his dizziness. "Aang!" Katara yelled, running towards him. Aang didn't care. He wasn't up to struggling to get up today. He had so much on his mind, with the summer slowly slipping by, him still needing to learn the elements, and of course, his secret love was obviously not interested in him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Katara began barraging him with questions as she lifted him up.

"What happened to twinkle toes?" Toph said, coming from her earthbending practice ("_Like I even NEED any, though,")_ "Trip over your own feet?"

Katara gave her a kind of serious look as she continued to help Aang up on Appa. "We need to find some place to give him medicine," She said, as she readied herself at the reins. "Toph, Sokka, get up here, we need to find some kind of medicinal place nearby," And with that, they took off.


	3. An unwanted visitor

Appa was flying freely through the air as Katara continued to steer with Aang at her side, Toph laying freely behind them, and Sokka on the lookout for firebenders who might follow them. "Sokka, we don't have time to be worried about firebenders looking for us. We need to find a medicinal place!" Aang felt a little bit pathetic being cared for like this, but didn't really care. He was lost in thoughts of you-know-who.

"Oh come on, suck it up, twinkle toes," Toph said, crossing her arms behind her head and laying back. She had finally gotten quite used to flying on Appa after nearly 6 months of being with the gAang. "I know that my mom used to get sick all the time, and even she looked tougher than you are now." Aang ignored her. _I don't really care anymore, _He thought. _I can't be with the one I love, so I don't even care if I die right about now. Who cares if firebenders are following us, or if I don't master all the elements in time. The only thing that I can really even bother to care about is—_

"There's a town!" Katara yelled, pointing towards her. Aang raised his head a little and saw – sure, why not – a small town that led from part of the mountains down towards a stream. Katara then steadily steered Appa downwards toward the town and he followed her physical orders with his routine grunt, and down they went.

The landing was a little rough, and several trees went down with the landing too. "Hey, YOU try steering better!" Katara nearly yelled at Toph when she complained about the landing itself. Toph just glared a sightless glare as she jumped off the fuzzy bison. All got off but Aang, who was still too weak to walk. Katara offered to carry him, but he declined kindly.

"It's alright. I'll just stay here and keep Appa company," He said, rolling over, gently stroking Appa's fur. "Oh, no you don't," Sokka said, climbing onto Appa's head where Aang was resting peacefully. Aang was at first wondering what he was doing, and was completely surprised when Sokka propped him up in his (sokka's) arms and jumped off Appa with him. "We're bringing you with us, even if I have to do this. Who knows when there's a group of firebenders around and we don't have the Avatar to help us out? I mean, of course I could probably knock all the firebenders out MYSELF, but still… good to have some backup, right?"

Aang blushed furiously, and closed his eyes. _Sokka is… carrying me…_ He thought intensively as he heard his own heart race. His clenched his fists together and attempted to slow down the beating heart by pressing his fists to his chests, which just made him look like a baby of some sort. "Eh… Um…" Aang tried to say in attempt to fill the awkward silence that was filling between the gAang. "Th-thank you…" He finally said, and Sokka looked at him funny. "You're acting pretty strange today," He said, as Katara, Toph and Sokka carrying Aang continued to walk. Aang closed his eyes again and held his lips tight together, thinking that this would help him to stop saying mindless things.

It had only been about five minutes before they approached a small store that had some medicinal supplies, such as minerals, herbs and spices, in it. "Are you feeling nauseous, Aang? Or do you have a headache? What exactly do you feel?" Katara asked him, examining the different herbs. "This stuff is quite interesting," She said to herself.

"Katara, I'm fine, I just need some rest," Aang said as Sokka continued to carry him. He couldn't even think right while being carried by the handsome warrior, so why should he have to do anything at the moment? "Just some rest and -- "

"SUKI!"

Sokka immediately dropped Aang on the floor, which left him a little bruised both emotionally and physically, as Sokka ran towards a girl with short brunette hair and obviously makeshift clothes. As she turned around, Aang could see without a doubt that it was Suki. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment as he got to his feet and crossed his arms around his chest.

Sokka ran over to Suki and picked her up wildly, swinging her around like a father would to her daughter. They at last kissed in a wild embrace that lasted many seconds, which seemed like painful hours in Aang's mind. Sokka finally pulled away from Suki's lips which emitted a kind of puckering sound as he began ask questions breathlessly to her.

"Suki! How are you? Where have you been staying? How did you get here? Oh, Suki!" Sokka said, tears in his eyes, and Suki's tears already running down her face. They embraced once more, shorter but much sweeter than the first, as Aang could only painfully and awkwardly watch them. "I've been living at a nearby treatment center for several months," Suki began explaining breathlessly. "I was in a brutal fight with this firebender who burnt the entire left side of my body…" Aang looked over, and then realized that half of Suki's body really was burnt to a dark red. "But Sokka, I'm so glad to see you!"

They embraced once more, and Aang could barely hold in his screaming. He turned his head and closed his eyes shut until his emotions were suppressed entirely. "We should probably go now, I'm feeling better," Aang began to say as he walked out the door.

"Aang!" Suki yelled, and ran over to Aang and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you!" Loosening the hug and looking him in the eye. Aang wasn't very pleased to see her, of course. He just twitched his eyes and smiled a faded smile. "Well… hi…" He said, as Suki went back to Sokka. "Hey Aang!" Sokka said to him. "Maybe we could have Suki travel with us! Don't you think?"

Bam.

Aang nearly went avatar state with this. _Suki… my new rival… traveling with us?!_ He turned around slowly, trying to fake a smile. "I don't know…" He said with a shaking voice. "Interesting ide-a." He said, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh come on, Aang," Sokka said, coming up to him and putting his arm around Aang's shoulders. "What's one more?" Aang looked down and closed his eyes tighter. "No…" He said quietly, almost whispering.

"I can't, Sokka," Suki said, coming up to him. "Right now I'm doing a service project with the other Kyoshi Warriors. I want to help this small community out as much as I can and it hasn't been the same, ever since a fire nation camp raided the town and burnt down several buildings. They need our help, so, I'm sorry, I need to decline." She smiled and kissed him gently once again. "I understand," Sokka said, smiling back at her. _Yes, _Aang thought as he also smiled.

"But you can at least stay one night with us, right?" Sokka asked Suki, and Aang cringed a little. _Oh well, _He thought. _It's only one night._ He looked outside. It was later afternoon, and the sun was very close to the horizon, as if it were about to set. "I'm starting to feel better," Aang said as he led the way out of the store, his hands behind his head as if he were resting.


End file.
